Talk:Joshua Duggar/@comment-78.19.250.14-20150314164250/@comment-25803656-20150903063421
^no they do not believe child molestation is okay you idiot! They put him in counseling for a bit but they were not sure it was with a cerfitied counselor or not, they also grounded him,they even reported his incidents to the police(not quiet sure which one they reported). The police said the time span to have arrested Josh had Expired. He was only 15 at the time so he would of only been in Juvie. He would not have been treated like a real child molster because techincally at the time he was a teen child molster(since josh was 15). And now he is in currently in rehab for Sex Addiction(a rehab facility that josh checked himself into). Iam pretty sure his family kept his past a secret because of his sisters,maybe even because he regretted his decision and decided it would be better if he got counseling. In other words josh did not want to go down the criminal road for the rest of his life. His family is not happy with his bad decisions/actions. So that right there says that they do not believe child molstation is okay. They probably have a very good reason for covering up his past,he deeply regrets his past when he was 15,he regrets what he just did because he checked himself into a rehab facility. He would of just kept regretting every criminal action/decision he made. It is better that he is getting help in rehab so he learns how to make better choices. He has an addiction which changes the way the brain thinks so it is kind of like josh is battling his evil twin brother so josh saying no is not gonna help. Addictions actually can be broken they are just very hard to break seeing as you have to reset your brain back to the way it was before your addiction. I come from a family with a long history of people who have addictions to drinking. So I would know addictions are very hard to break but it can be done you have to have enough will power to realize that you have a problem(one that you want to get rid of),like Josh,then put yourself into a rehab for facility. So back off he made two bad decision At the age of 15 probably because he was curious he was 15 at the time who knows how his decision came about who even knows what 15 year olds and other teens are thinking when they decide to make bad choices,he regrets his bad decisions,teens are not smart,adults are not very smart half the time either,nobody is perfect,we all make mistakes! Seriously back off,Iam pretty sure the cops did not arrest him because they probably knew he had made a mistake,or did not want to land himself in jail...etc... There are worse people out there then child molsters that never get caught,serial killers out in the world never get caught! And serial killers,bombers,terrorists,&other killers than end up killing people out in the world that never caught are the worse out there above all else. I actually give josh credit for getting help and wanting to break his addiction because he at least regrets hurting people and does not want to do it ever again unlike all the emotion criminals out there in the world that do not care whether or not they kill or hurt someone.Juvie would not have helped him,real jail will not help him now,rehab or something else that helps him overcome his addiction and break his addiction is his only option. He wants people safe,he wants to keep people safe. His only option is overcome and break his addiction to the way he was before he was 15 and made a bad decision. So back off seriously get a life and start worrying about something other than Josh's past. Iam pretty sure the cops did not arrest for many reasons. And yes his parents handled it poorly but I highly doubt the police would of arrested him if his parents had handled it proporly mostly because 1:They probably do not have a tv in their house so they do not watch the news,2:they probably did not know what was happening to him since his 15 they probably grounded him because they thought he was curious about girls,sex...etc.. Who knows...3:Iam pretty sure the cops did not even know what was happening to him,they probably had a clue but they probably did not have all the details,plus josh was 15 they probably do not know what gave him the idea to do what he did. Seriously again back off and go criticize one of the more dangerous criminals out there then a child molster who regrets his bad decisions and is getting help to make better decisions and no longer be a criminal. The only thing he can do is get help. And yes there is actually help for criminals(especially the ones with addictions that they do not like,addictions that they want to get rid off,criminals that no longer want to be criminals,criminals that regret their criminal actions/decisions,Criminals that actually have feelings&scare whether or not people get hurt or die.) be nice for pete sake.